What am I to you?
by Purecinnamonbun
Summary: Victor has been mysteriously quiet lately, and Yuuri is feeling just the tiniest bit insecure. All of the Yuri On Ice ships have been wondering the same thing. What am I to you?
1. Chapter 1

The setting sun spilled gold and pink through the windows as Yuuri lay on the couch, watching the King And The Skater. Well, more like it was playing and he was staring at the screen- he had no idea what was going on in the film. Victor was out at practice (Yuuri hadn't started practicing at Victor's home rink yet), Phichit was in Thailand (time zones), and his family was back in Japan. It wasn't like he regretted moving in with Victor. Not at all. It was just that….. Victor had been quieter lately. He was always staring off into space, and just blinking when Yuuri asked him if he was okay. Victor wasn't being his usual bubbly, happy self, and Yuuri couldn't help wondering if Victor wanted him out. Maybe Victor had never wanted him in the first place. Maybe Victor had been dropping hints, and Yuuri was just too stupid to pick up on them. Had Yuuri been misinterpreting Victor this entire time? Yuuri groaned and buried his face into the cushions. He knew he had a tendency to over think things, but this time the signs all seemed to add up. Victor and Yuuri didn't really talk much anymore. They might exchange the odd conversation, but they would never actually TALK, like they did back when Victor was Yuuri's coach. It would also explain why Victor often looked at him with a slightly confused look, like….. Like… Yuuri didn't even know. All he knew was that Victor seemed worried about something, and Yuuri was pretty sure it was about him. 'Shall We Skate' started playing, and Yuuri allowed a single tear to slide down his face. Blinking to stop any more , Yuuri picked himself up from the couch and switched off the old film. The King and the Skater had lost it's so called 'Legendary Healing Power' which Phichit would always insist it had. Yuuri slumped down, leaning back against the couch. He had no idea what to do.

A few minutes later, the door to Victor's – _Yuuri and Victor's_ \- apartment creaked open, and Victor called a half-hearted "I'm back!"  
Yuuri replied just as half- heartedly with "Hey Victor", resisting the urge to burst into tears and beg Victor to tell him what was wrong.  
The silver haired man entered the room, and slowly lowered himself down next to Yuuri.  
Silence took over for what seemed like hours, and Yuuri turned to look at Victor. Victor's hair shone in the soft sunset, glinting gold. His fists lay clenched together, and his piercing blue eyes were full of an emotion that Yuuri couldn't name. Victor turned , and caught Yuuri staring at him, so Yuuri immediately whipped his head back, and held an intense staring contest with the floor.  
"How was your day?" Yuuri asked, trying to break the tension.  
"Fine" Victor muttered  
They lapsed back into awkward silence.  
"Yuuri I-"  
"Victor I-" Yuuri and Victor said simultaneously  
They both looked at each other, and Yuuri felt terrible. It wasn't meant to be like this. It wasn't meant to be this difficult to talk to Victor. He wanted-no- things to go back to how they were.  
"What am I to you?" Victor suddenly blurted  
"Huh?" Yuuri slowly turned to look at Victor. His face was full of worry and fear and… Tears?  
"It's just…..You never say anything, and that one time on the beach back in Hasestsu you told me to just be myself, but I don't know what that _means_ because we both have these rings, and I said that they were engagement rings and we were getting married, but you never said anything then either, and these past few weeks I've just been worrying , because I don't know how you feel towards me, because I really, really love you, more than anything."  
Yuuri stared at Victor after he finished rambling, overwhelmed with all of this sudden information. Victor ducked his head and clear droplets began to drip onto the carpet. Yuuri reached out and took Victor's hand.  
"Victor" Yuuri whispered softly. Victor slowly turned his head to look at Yuuri, tears staining his smooth skin. "In Hasestsu" Yuuri began" I told you to be yourself because I don't want to force you to be someone you aren't. You were suggesting all of these people you could be, but I didn't want them Victor, I wanted you."  
Victor had stopped crying , and was instead listening raptly and attentively to Yuuri .  
Yuuri rubbed soothing circles around Victor's hand.  
"I'm not very good with things like love confessions" Yuuri took a breath "I thought you would count that time I announced my love to you on television, but you obviously overlooked that. I'll do it again then."  
Yuuri stared deeply into Victor's eyes, blue met brown.  
"Victor….. I love you. More than anyone or anything. And I' m going to win that gold medal so that we can get married."  
They both looked at each other for what seemed like hours, and then Yuuri reached out and pulled Victor into a deep kiss, which seemed to last for hours.  
When they finally pulled back, Yuuri grinned and said "That confession enough for you?"  
"Yurio's going to be pleased" Victor mused, gathering Yuuri into a bone-crushing hug "He was getting annoyed with me constantly asking him what I should do about this. In the end, he just kicked me out, and yelled 'JUST TELL THE PIG ALL READY!'"  
They both giggled, and lay there in comfortable silence for a minute, each lost in their own thought, and enjoying the other's prescence. Then:  
"Yuuuuuriii?"

"Yes Victor?"

"Get your skates. We're going down to the rink, and you're going to give me twenty laps."

"What Victor? Why?"

"You aren't going to win that gold medal without putting some work in. You did promise you know."

Yuuri muttered and grumbled things like "Slave driver coach" and "But I'm comfortable", but in the end he rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys! I was very surprised at how many people actually read this fic- I thought it would be 0, to be completely honest. I've decided to do an Otayuri chapter of this, and maybe do some of the other Yuri On Ice ships too. (If you want a certain ship you can request it) . Also, Frozen happened to be playing while I was writing this, so sorry not sorry for all the references. Thanks for your support! -Purecinnamonbun**

Otabek sat on the chair, watching the event play out with a soft smile playing about his lips. Next to him, Yurio was slumped, making disgusted noises every now and then, muttering things like

"Do they have to smile so grossly like that?"

"I never should have told the old man to talk to the pig- now I'm stuck at their idiotic wedding"

"Why is this whole place ice themed? Is this Elsa's castle? Do they think that we're part of Frozen or something?"

"I bet that the pig got pity points at the Grand Prix Final because he was going to get married if he won gold. Right Otabek? Right?"

Despite all this, Yurio's permanent scowl had shifted into a huge grin, his eyes shining. Otabek knew that he was happy for the two- he just felt he needed to make up for it by keeping up a negative monologue. Up at the front of the aisle, Victor and Yuuri were whispering gooey things to each other, and giving the sappiest smiles Otabek had ever seen. They repeated their vows softly, gazing into each other's eyes, as if they were looking for something, and finding it.

"You may now kiss." The vicar announced.

Yuuri immediately pulled Victor into a deep kiss, and Yurio fell back with a sigh. Then he remembered he was supposed to be grumpy and disgusted, so he sat up again, and kept trying and failing to scowl- his beautiful smile kept bursting through. Wait, beautiful? Otabek groaned quietly, and buried his face in his hands. He'd kept having these feelings lately, like thinking that Yurio looked cute when he smiled, or when he scowled or all the time. He also kept having the desire to kiss him, and Otabek was sure that best friends did not kiss. He knew what this was of course. He just wouldn't accept it- there was no point owning up to his feelings when Yurio was never, ever going to feel the same way. Otabek sneaked a glance at Yurio again, who had resorted to hiding his wide smile behind his hand, and developing a sudden interest in his tiger themed jacket. Otabek smiled. He'd been damned the first minute he laid eyes on Yuri Plisestsky. Yuri Plisestsky , who had the eyes of a soldier.

"Otabek?" a voice suddenly awoke him from his thoughts.

"huh?" Otabek muttered, blinking.

"The weddings over. Why are you staring at me?"

Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Yurio didn't need to know that when Otabek looked at him, he turned into a literal version of the heart eyes emoji.

"Sorry, must've zoned out. You want to go to the wedding reception?" Otabek asked, as they left the church.

"Yeah. Might as well congratulate the pig and the old man. You know what? I bet the internet will be full of posts tonight about how 'Victuuri has gone canon'"

"Victuuri?" Otabek asked, confused.

"It's their ship name. And just for the record, I did NOT come up with it."

"You came up with it didn't you Yura." It was a statement, not a question.

"SO WHAT IF I DID?" Yurio yelled, glaring at Otabek. Then he blushed. "You called me Yura."

Otabek tried not to internally explode. He didn't want them to find pieces of him all over this path tomorrow.

"Yeah," Otabek said awkwardly "Do you …. Not want me to?"

"No,no" Yurio said hastily "I like it."

They walked for another few minutes, Otabek completely zoned out and internally screaming.

"Um, Otabek?"

"Yeah?" Otabek said, waking up slightly.

"Where are we?"

Huh? Otabek properly took in their surroundings for the first time. It was dark. Trees surrounded them on every side. Only small patches of the bruise-coloured night sky was visible above.

"We're in a forest" Otabek said stupidly. Brilliant. Give the man a round of applause for his amazing observation and deduction skills. Wait. He was stuck in a forest. Alone. With Yuri. His crush. Otabek felt heat begin to creep up his cheeks. Wait, Yurio was saying something.

"- I have no idea where we are," Yurio was mumbling to himself. He turned to Otabek. "Okay. Have you got a phone?"

Otabek jumped, and felt around in his jacket pockets, then his jean pockets.

"It must have dropped out in the church…" Otabek groaned, rubbing a hand across his face.

"It's okay, don't panic" Yurio took a deep breath, and rustled around in his own pockets, his face lighting up triumphantly when he withdrew his own phone. His smile disappeared however when he tried to turn it on.

"THE HELL! THE STUPID THING'S DEAD! THATS WHAT I GET FOR LETTING THOSE TWO F{:£^&& OLD MEN HELP ME PICK THIS %£%$%"% PHONE!"

After he finished his angry rant, Yurio hurled his phone at the closest tree, where it smashed, the screen cracked and the back of it shaped in a way that certainly did not look healthy for a phone. Otabek winced slightly. He loved his angry little kitten, but he did tend to have his drawbacks.

"What do you think we should do?" Yurio asked in a small voice. He had spent the last ten minutes pacing up and down, while Otabek sat uncomfortably slumped against a tree. Otabek shook his head.

"I think we should stay here and wait for someone to find us. Trying to find our way back will only get us more lost."

Yurio nodded in agreement, and plopped himself down next to Otabek. Again, Otabek tried not to internally explode. A few minutes passed, and Otabek could hear Yurio's teeth chattering. He inched a bit closer to Yurio, hesitating a bit before pulling off his leather jacket and wrapping it around Yurio. Yurio looked up in surprise.

"Otabek, you'll be cold."

"No I won't. The cold never bothered me anyway."

Yurio gave Otabek his dirtiest glare.

"Was that a Frozen reference? If you are delusional enough to be making FROZEN references while I'm here, you must be an icicle. Here."

And before Otabek even had a chance to say anything, the small Russian Ice Tiger had disregarded Otabek's personal space entirely , shuffled right up to him, and nestled into Otabek. Who just sat there, pondering whether this was reality or not, and marvelling at how warm Yurio was. Slowly, Otabek wrapped his arms around Yurio, holding him tight. There they lay in silence until Yurio asked "..Beka? What am I to you?"

Otabek stiffened slightly, at the nickname, the question, and the soft and vulnerable way in which Yurio spoke. He was about to reply with something like 'You are my best friend', but it didn't feel right to lie. Yurio should know the truth. And if their friendship was over after that…. They'd had a good run. It had been the best few years of Otabek's life.

"You are the sun, moon and stars to me," Otabek began, then cringed at how sappy that sounded. Yurio was probably laughing right now, but Otabek didn't dare to look. "When I first saw you at that ballet class all those years ago, I knew that you had the eyes of a soldier. You had the eyes of someone who had been in many battles and come out unscathed. There's a fire in you that no one could put out, and you can see that in your eyes and the way you talk. Some people might think that you are rude and don't care about anyone, but that's a front you put up to hide from people. I know you care Yura. You care a lot. That's one of the reasons I love you. You are more than skating, more than anything, more than I am myself. I love you Yura. More than anything."

Otabek let out a deep breath. He'd done it. He'd told Yurio how he truly felt. Maybe one glorious day, Yurio would accept him as a friend again. The said person in his lap was frozen. Not moving. Then Yurio slowly lifted his face up to meet Otabek's gaze, and Otabek prepared himself for the inevitable rejection. He wouldn't take back what he said though. He needed Yurio to know.

He felt Yurio take a deep breath in.

"I was beginning to worry you didn't feel the same way I do Beka. You mean all of those things to me and more."

Then Yurio closed the distance between them, pulling Otabek into a deep and passionate kiss. All that Otabek could think was 'I love him. And if this is a dream, I never want to wake up.'

A few minutes later, they lay in the same position as they had before, with Yurio nestled into Otabek, both of them enjoying the sound of the other's heartbeat. Finally, Otabek broke the silence with ;

"Are you going to be my boyfriend or not?"

Yurio smiled a beautiful smile, and whispered

"I thought you'd never ask."

Just a few minutes later, the two of them were asleep, and Mila fangirled when she found them like that the next day- apparently she'd been shipping 'Otayuri' ever since the two of them became friends.

"Three years Mila?"

"I have no regrets."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while but** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. **I don't have an excuse other than I found a REALLY addictive anime. If you understand the ways of the otaku, you know how I feel. As per requested by someone, I'm doing a Michemil ship this chapter (Sorry if it seems a bit rushed). Thank you for being so kind about my story ( And for not virtually throwing tomatoes at me). Your comments are all really positive, and made me want to write this chapter. Feel free to make requests for any other ships you might want! Yet again, thanks for your support!  
-Purecinnamonbun**

Emil slowly skated around the rink, using the comforting swooshing sounds of his blades touching the ice, and the cooling air to clear his thoughts. This was bad. Both of the Crispino's happened to have been in Czech, and being good friends with Sara, he decided to go and see them. Oh, how naïve he was. He deemed it safe enough, since Mickey seemed to have been slightly less aggressive to him recently. Well, he wouldn't immediately grab Sara's arm and race her away from him like he did before. Everything else was pretty much the same though. Emil wouldn't consider Mickey a friend, but only because he was sure the former would immediately rebuke any attempt at friendship, and accuse him of using him to get closer to Sara. The thing was, Mickey had loosened his grasp on Sara a bit recently, and basically acted like a normal brother, even letting her see and date guys. But when it came to Emil? Well. 

Whenever he tried to have an ordinary conversation with Sara, Mickey was a few meters away. Waiting .watching. Analysing every move Emil made. Once, when he patted Sara on the shoulder in A COMPLETELY PLATONIC WAY, Emil swore he actually heard the other man hiss. Hiss. Sara seemed to find the entire situation funny, which Emil couldn't quite understand since she hated his overprotectiveness before. Well, there was a lot of things Emil didn't understand.

Well, he went to meet them at his favourite coffee shop. It started simple to start with.  
"Mickey, Sara!" Emil had cried, then stopped and noted that he'd said Mickey's name first. He mentally shook his head. He was sure it didn't mean anything.  
"Emil!" Sara called out, delighted, and enveloped Emil in a huge hug, which he responded to, hugging back. Then he saw Sara look over and shoot a sly smile at Mickey, whose glare was deepening every second. He looked back at his sister with an intense hatred which was kind of….. Hot. Wait what? Noope. Nope. Nopety nopety noooooooo. Bad Emil. Emil shrugged off all the weird feelings he was having, and grabbed Mickey into a hug, attempting to hide the deepening blush on his face. He stayed there for about a minute, but it felt like he had his arms wrapped around Mickey for hours. When he was confident that his face no longer resembled a tomato, Emil pulled back and grinned at Mickey. Whose face was a steaming red. Uh oh, he was mad. Abort,abort.  
"SO, uh, Sara." Emil whipped around to face her. "What do you want to order?"

Mickey was silent almost the entire meal, and despite Emil's constant effort to start up a conversation, Mickey would just respond with one word answers. He also seems to be holding an intense staring match with Sara. He looked angry and capable of murder, while Sara just looked smug and teasing.  
"So Mickey, you heard Otabek and Yuri got together right?"  
Mickey let out a grunt which Emil assumed to mean yes.  
"About time!" Sara laughed, stirring her drink with a straw. "You know, they only got together because they got lost at Victor and Yuuri's wedding. Mila was ecstatic about it- she's been shipping them for years."  
"I suppose you WOULD know all about who Mila shipped wouldn't you?" Emil teased. He was one of the many that knew of Sara's gigantic crush on Mila. He also knew it was requited, though Sara refused to believe him, insisting Mila was out of her league. Emil looked over to Mickey, expecting his ears to be slightly pricking up, but instead he was staring at Emil, his eyes unfocused. Emil tried not to blush, and waved his hand around in front of him. Mickey blinked, and focused.  
"You in there Mickey?"  
"Erm, yeah. What were we talking about again?"  
"My love life" Sara sang, slinging her arm around Emil. Mickey's face immediately turned stormy. Oh no. Did it count if Sara was the one to initiate contact? By the way Mickey looked, it obviously did. Emil abruptly stood up. He did not want to be yelled at by Mickey.  
"Sorry, my coach said I should be back by now. Bye." And with that he turned and raced out of the café, without hearing the next words that were spoken.

Mickey glared at his idiotic, smug, evil sister, and simply said:  
"Don't steal my man." 

Emil skated slow laps around the rink, the pieces finally coming together. Halting, he groaned and buries his head in his hands. Oh no. He was in love with Mickey. Mickey who thought he loved Sara. Mickey who would never like him back. Mickey who was way out of his league. Emil left the rink. He didn't care if his coach told him off for neglecting his practice. He needed to thik, and the pressuring atmosphere and icy chill of the ink wasn't helping.

Well, this certainly wasn't how Emil had imagined his afternoon to go. He was sat slumped on a bench in who knows where (His only thought had been 'MICKEY' and he'd got distracted), he was coming to terms with his realisation, and slowly getting more gloomy and depressed because of his forever unrequited love. Fan- &*$£"£$- tastic. Emil wrapped his thin jacket tighter around him. He was cold. He had forgotten his phone. He was a world-class idiot.  
Then a sudden heavy warmth dropped on top of him, and Emil found himself peering out from underneath a big warm coat.  
"You looked like you were cold."  
Of course it was. Life just hated him didn't it. THAT WAS A FACT NOT A QUESTION. He was so done.  
There, next to him on the bench, sat Mickey.  
"Hi" Emil mumbled, struggling under the weight of the coat.  
"Let me guess." Mickey laughed, a huge deep CUTE laugh, which made Emil hide under the coat because he was blushing. "You got lost, right?"  
"How did you know?" Came Emil's muffled voice from under the coat.

"You're outside a Healthy Choice restaurant Emil. We both know you never go for the healthy choice. You proved that by having a triple deluxe hot chocolate earlier."  
Emil cringed. He tried with his diet, he really did.  
"Look Emil, I'm going to call a cab. You are aporoximately fifty three miles away from the rink, and I'm not convinced you didn't Apparate here."  
Wait….. FIFTY THREE! Oh no, Mickey must think he's an idiot. Emil's face warmed. He poked his head slightly out from the coat to cool it down with the air, and found Mickey phoning a cab….. While staring directly at him. Emil ducked his head. This was gonna be a long thirty minutes.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, neither of them making a single sound. Then Mickey haltingly turned and asked Emil  
"What am I to you?"  
Emil didn't think. Of course he didn't.  
"Love." Emil blurted, and smashed his and Mickey's lips together. Wait. WHAT HAD HE JUST DONE?! He'd Emiled things up big time. Why was he so affectionate? Why didn't he have any brain to mouth filter? How had he lasted this long?  
Wait. Why wasn't he being shouted at? The realisation hit him. Mickey was kissing back. Well this was… new.

They finally pulled back, and stared at each other. Then Mickey pulled Emil into him.  
"You know at the café? I wasn't being jealous of you. I was jealous of Sara. She got so close to you made it look so easy…. Sorry if I confused you in any way. Sara has been trying to get you and me together for ages." Mickey whispered softly into Emil's hair, hugging him. They kissed once more as the cab pulled up, and Emil couldn't believe it. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyooo! Welp, my life has been hectic recently. And just so you know, yes, I will be making an excuse like that every time I don't upload for a bit. Ths chapter I'm going to be doing one of my Yuri On Ice OTP's: Seungchuchu. I spent way too long reading Seungchuchu fics, and I regret nothing. I'm going to finish up this story soon, and I'm thinking of doing a Seungchuchu Little Mermaid AU. SEUNG GIL NEEDS LOVE! As always, thanks for your support!  
\- Purecinnamonbun**

Seung Gil moved slowly through the long passages and corridors of the rink. Another Grand Prix. Another mess-up. He hadn't stuck around to hear the scores- he missed too many jumps, stumbled on too much footwork. Seung Gil gave everyone he walked past his stoic, unaffected face, silently falling apart inside, wanting someone to see past his cold exterior. He didn't make the mistake he made last year. He didn't let a single tear escape. Due to an unfortunate….. incident, in his past , Seung Gil had decided that he couldn't trust anyone. If you gave them your trust, they would just stab you in the back. A vision came back of several years ago, when Seung Gil was still a teenager.

He and his friend, Rowan ( He was also a figure skater), were walking down the street, after a long practice that lasted until midnight. Then an arm had reached out and grabbed both of them, pulling them backwards into a deserted alleyway. A man stood there, his breath reeking of tobacco and illegal drugs, held a knifeto Seung Gil's throat, and demanded that Rowan hand him everything he had, otherwise Seung Gil would be a goner. At this point, Rowan had just smirked, a truly evil smirk, and said  
"Doesn't matter to me if you kill him. He has all the money and everything of use. See ya."  
And then Rowan had turned and escaped. Leaving Seung Gil. Seung Gil had nearly died that night. He would have, if a man hadn't walked into the alley at the last moment, his face shrouded in shadow. The man had let out a cry, and the mugger had dropped his knife and run away. When Rowan looked back, the man had gone. Seung Gil had vowed never to trust anyone again. He had moved rinks, kept on the down-low. A few years later, on the television, he saw that Rowan had quit figure-skating due to an injury, and said he'd never watch the GPF again. He made his senior debut the next year. Rowan still thought he was dead. Seung Gil was not going to change that. And that was how Seung Gil had got to where he was today. Broken, with trust issues that he wasn't going to try and fix. He trusted no one. They would all just betray him in the end.

"Seung Gil!"  
Seung Gil hadn't realised he's stopped walking and zoned out until a voice called him back into awareness. He turned around, and was instantly looking into the eyes of the selfie machine Phichit Chulanont, who was standing way too close for comfort.  
"What?" Seung Gil said, scowling. Usually his scowl alone was enough to scare people away, but Phichit just stood there, with his annoyingly bright smile.  
"I just wanted to say well done!" Phichit grinned, and Seung Gil felt irritated.  
"Why?" Seung Gil turned and started walking, and was annoyed when the other boy started jogging along next to him."I totally bombed it- I failed all my jumps"  
"So? You still did well even if you didn't qualify. Everyone deserves a well done!"  
Seung Gil was starting to get really annoyed.  
"Yeah, well thanks for the pointless statement. I don't gain anything out of a well done."  
Seung Gil started walking faster, but Phichit still persevered  
"Yes you do! You're coming to dinner with me and the rest of the skaters, and I am NOT taking no for an answer. Come on!" 

And that's how Seung Gil appeared in front of a chinese resturant, unsure whether Phichit had teleported him there or not. He was pretty sure you could not drag someone a mile that quickly, so Phichit must have some sort of mystical power. Seung Gil eyed Phichit warily. Was he a leprechaun?  
"No, I'm not a leprechaun." Phichit said happily, casually shoving Seung Gil inside. He could read minds too?  
"No, I can't read minds either. And by the way, I get you like thinking out loud, but calling me a leprechaun is very rude, and if I was anybody else, I would take offence. Ah, here we are!"  
As Seung Gil unhappily took a seat at the table full of skaters, he decided he really needed to work on his brain to mouth filter.  
"Why is Seung Gil here?" Seung Gil heard JJ ask Isabella in very loud hushed tones.  
"Because I invited him!" Phichit laughed, bouncing on his seat "Are we ready to order?"

The rest of the night went without a hitch, and Seung Gil had to admit he had fun. The two lovebirds got drunk and got up to some strange antics, Mickey and Emil accidentally made their relationship public when they started making out, the little Yuri kept referring to Otabek as 'Otabae', and JJ had shrunk back into a corner, started crying and muttering about the 'end of JJ style', while Isabella watched sympathetically. And Phichit stayed sober and videoed and photagraphed the whole thing and uploaded it to Instagram. Seung Gil smiled softly and started to walk home. It was better to leave now than make fiends who would eventually stab him in the back.  
"Yo, Seung Gil!," Phichit materialised next to him, and started walking with Seung Gil. "We're staying in the same hotel. I'll walk back with you!"  
At this point Seung Gil knew not to argue, and simply go with it. So he mooched along, staying silent while Phichit came up with a string of endless chatter.  
"And then I said, 'What've you got on me?', so he said.."  
"S-s-seung Gil?"  
Seung Gil froze. He slowly turned around and there behind him was unmistakeably Rowan.  
"Y-y-you're dead!" Rowan croaked "t-t-that mugger killed you!"  
Oh no. This was it. The end- Rowan knew, and now….  
"Dude, who are you talking to?" Phichit asked Rowan  
"S-seung Gil!" Rowan gasped, pointing "He's dead, he's supposed to be dead!"  
Phichit turned, looked at Seung Gil, frowned and turned back  
"Is this supposed to be some sort of prank?" Phichit asked suspiciously "There's no one there"  
"GHOOOOOSSSSTT!" Rowan shrieked, and raced off in the other direction 

As soon as he was out of sight, Phichit doubled over and started to split his sides laughing  
"He-actually-believed-me" Phichit gasped between chuckles "what- a- wimp!"  
"Last time I checked I was perfectly visible." Seung Gil muttered.  
Phichit straightened up and wiped tears out of his eyes  
"I know, but if he's the kind of person that thinks your dead, and if you were, you'd come back to haunt him, you two probably don't have the best relationship."  
"Yeah" Seung Gil muttered almost inaudibly. He was thankful toward Phichit.

They walked in silence for a bit. Then Phichit said:  
"Does this have anything to do with that time you were mugged in that alleyway?"  
That caught Seung Gil completely off guard. He'd NEVER told anyone about that incident. Just told them never to talk to Rowan about him. They'd assumed he and Rowan had had a fight.  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Seung Gil spluttered. Phichit turned around and gave him a funny look.  
"Erm, I was there. Yelled really loud?Chased that guy for miles as well! Caught him just off the high street and turned him into the police!" Phichit announced proudly, jabbing his thumb onto his chest.  
That man who made the mugger run away then disappeared. Whose face he didn't see.  
"THAT WAS YOOOOOUUUU!" Seung Gil screeched, leaping about a foot into the air.  
"Yeah? I thought you knew?" Phichit scratched the back of his head "Wondered why you never mentioned it- thought I'd get a thank you at least. I didn't really mind though. So was that guy linked to that?"  
"Possibly" Seung Gil said in a tone that meant end of conversation. Phichit caught on and they walked the rest of the way to the hotel in silence. Just before Seung Gil entered his room, he let out a grudging but sincere "Thanks. For… everything."

Over the next few months, Seung Gil started a cautious acquaintance with Phichit. He refused to call it friendship, and kept Phichit at arms length. Deep down he knew he was friends with Phichit though and kept feeling this….. weird fuzzy feeling whenever he thought about him. Phichit had somehow managed to obtain his number, and sent him text after text, selfie after selfie, meme after meme. Seung Gil didn't respond very much, but whenever he heard the familiar 'Ding!' and Phichit's name flashed up on screen, his heart felt like it was on fire.

Of course, at one point Seung Gil figured out what was happening, as he always did. He had spent the entire day in his room, silently mulling over the fact that he was in love with Phichit Chulanont. How it had happened. How Phichit had quite forcibly barged into his life, waving his hamsters around. Then when the Grand Prix finals took place, Seung Gil had just bought a ticket and flown over there without even thinking. It was good to see Phichit again though, even if Seung Gil had to fight a blush every time Phichit spoke to him. Phichit was his usual bubbly self, and even waved to Seung Gil when he was starting his program. It was the first time Seung Gil had ever cheered for another skater, and it was weird. When Phichit hopped off the ice, he pulled Seung Gil into a bone-crushing hug. Seung Gil froze, then tentatively hugged back. When Phichit was going to betray him, he might as well be in way too deep. He already was.

The final night of the GPF, they were walking back to the hotel that they were both staying at, both of them chattering. Well, more Phichit chattering and Seung Gil putting in the occasional word.  
Then, as if fate wanted him gone, a knarled hand pulled them both into a deserted alley. An oldish man with rotten teeth and breath stinking of illegal drugs put a knife to Seung Gil's throat and said to Phichit  
"Give me everything you've got, or 'es a goner,"  
It was happening again. Seung Gil internally laughed bitterly. Life hated him. Now Seung Gil got to see the man he loved abandon him, leave him to die. Maybe this time, he wouldn't be so lucky. Maybe he wouldn't survive. Seung Gil shut his eyes tightly shut. He didn't want to see Phichit betray him. To see his happy extorior change into one of malice and contempt. To see Phichit walk away, knowing full well what was going to happen to Seung Gil.

Something hard and flat hit Seung Gil's cheek. In his surprise, his eyes opened, and focused on the ground. It was Phichit's wallet. Why would Phichit….? The mugger's eyes gleamed, and he loosened his grip on Seung Gil for a minute, reaching down for the wallet. Then a flying kick appeared out of nowhere, hitting the mugger smack bang in the painful parts. Then Seung Gil was being yanked backwards, a clammy, scared hand clamped around his wrist like a vice. The mugger forced himself up again, and Seung Gil could see his cold, beady eyes narrow, resolve forming. Before Seung Gil could duck or even scream, an knife came flying towards his face. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. This was it, he never got to say goodbye to his family, or even Phich-  
An arm that was most certainly not his came flying in front of the knife, and Seung Gil heard it before he saw it- an awful skewering, slicing noise that made his stomach twist. Then blood slowly started to drip downwards, and Seung Gil was being pulled into a run, a pained yell of "Come on!" making his legs move. As he ran, Seung Gil's brain was slowly processing all of this information. He hadn't heard Phichit run. Phichit's wallet. When the arm had taken the impact, it was most certainly not his. Seung Gil ran and ran, having no idea where he was going.

Eventually, Seung Gil took a sharp turn into an alley, and collapsed on the dusty, cobbled floor, along with a warm, breathing, and and groaning in pain body. Seung Gil turned to face Phichit, and picked up Phichit's mutilated arm, examining it and wincing.  
"I'm calling an ambulance" Seung Gil muttered. The phone call was a blur, and as soon as it disconnected, Seung Gil pulled out his cleanest handkerchief (Thank goodness he didn't believe in tissues) and slowly began to wrap it around Phichit's arm.  
"You saved me." Seung Gil stated, as he wrapped, his mind whirling.  
"That I did." Phichit replied, managing a lopsided grin. His teeth glinted in the darkness.  
"Why?"  
Phichit didn't answer, and Seung Gil didn't pry, continiung to wrap. They sat in silence for another minute before Phichit slowly asked  
"What am I to you?"  
Seung Gil hesitated before replying  
"You are the first true friend I've ever had. You haven't given up on me, not when I pushed you away, not when I ignored your texts. You helped me get rid of a person I really didn't want to see, and heck," Seung Gil touched Phichit's arm gently "You even took a knife for me. The thing is, even though you're the truest friend I've ever had, I don't know if I want to be friends." Seung Gil felt Phichit intake breath sharply, then wince. He continued, slowly wrapping Phichit's arm."I think I might want to be something more."  
"I was hoping you'd say that" Seung Gil heard Phichit whisper, then their lips were locked together and they were kissing. The kiss deepend, and when the ambulance lady found them, they sprang apart guiltily. She waved them off and assured them that she'd seen worse. Seung Gil came with Phichit to hospital, and knew that this was the start of something. Maybe, just maybe, he would start to be able to trust people again.

… **Well THAT evolved quickly. It was SUPPOSED to be a fluffy little story about Phichit comforting Seung Gil after he bombed his competition, but NOPE! How did I incorporate muggers into this? Or trust issues? Or my terrible medical knowledge? ( you probably don't wrap a handkerchief around a bad open wound). Eh, whatever. I'm gonna go watch anime to make myself feel better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone! Sorry for the long break- I had some trouble coming up with this story. But here it is! Some Leoji for your viewing pleasure! I think I got cavities writing this, it's just so fluffy. I have also kind of run out of ships, so suggestions for those would always be welcome! As always, feedback is appreciated!**

 **-Purecinnamonbun**

Leo sighed as he slumped behind the counter. It was bad enough he had to get a job at a coffee shop during the off-season, but now there were no customers? Why did he always get the worst shifts? He needed a distraction from the certain…. Feelings he had for his best friend, Guang-Hong. It had all started way back at the Cup of China, when he had tracked Guang Hong down for not answering his text message. While he was getting there, he was imagining some scary guy convincing Guang Hong to go with him, Guang Hong getting mugged, Guang Hong accepting a lift from a stranger... and when he found Guang Hong, he realised his feelings weren't strictly platonic. And it had only grown from then on. Leo shook his head carefully. Guang Hong would never feel the same. He had literally friend-zoned himself. At least he was miles away- if he was any closer Leo might accidentally let his feelings slip. No matter what he felt, he couldn't make Guang Hong uncomfortable and threaten ruining their precious friendship. Leo sighed as the door jingled and a young woman walked in. He put on Coffee Selling Smile #5, and asked cheerfully

"What can I get for you?" 

"A latte please." 

Leo smiled and started steaming up the milk, making the latte perfectly and a swirl of coffe-art on the top. Perfect.  
He placed the cup down on the table.  
"That'll be two ninety five. Thank you!"

But instead of handing him the money, the woman (who couldn't be more than 20) gave him a survey with her eyes, and suddenly a simple coffee order turned into an interrogation.

"Are you single?"  
"Er, ma'am I don't think you have any right to-"  
"In university?"  
"What?"  
"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"  
"Errrrrr…."

"Interested in men?" 

"AH! Um, you see…" 

"Have a crush on anyone?" 

"Ummmmm…"  
"Thank you!"  
And with that, the woman gave him a dazzling smile, put her money down on the table, and left, leaving Leo to wonder what the heck just happened.

An hour later, when Leo was _completely not fantasising about him and Guang Hong thank you very much,_ his co-worker entered the store, gave him a bored look, then told him he could leave for the day. Which Leo was incredibly thankful for- apart from that weird woman, he hadn't served anyone coffee all day. He needed his music to distract him.

(-)

Leo stretched out comfortably on his chair, ready to start creating music, and momentarily distract himself from thinking about how cute Guang Hong's dimples were. But then his phone started buzzing with a Skype call with none other than the man himself. Leo stared at his phone, slowly beginning to panic.

He couldn't talk to Guang Hong.

If he did, Guang Hong would realise how he felt.

Guang Hong would be disgusted.

Guang Hong would hate him.

And Leo would lose the friendship he prized even above his skating.

Without thinking, Leo picked up his phone, and threw it across the room, wincing at the loud _crack_. At least he had the excuse that his phone was broken now. Leo got up, and rubbed his face. He wasn't going to get any music written now. He might as well just go to sleep.

(-)

Zombie. That is what Leo was right now. He had been up most of the night, fretting. What if Guang Hong hated him now for ignoring his call? Groaning, Leo let his head fall onto the counter, with a loud thunk. It was fine. There was no one in the shop anyway. Leo lifted his head up slowly, and stood up, going into the back room, to get some more sugar syrup. He seriously needed to chill out.

The bell by the door jingled, signifying that a customer had entered the store.

"Sorry for the wait! What can we get you today?" Leo called from the back room, not even peeking out as he sorted through the shelves.

"I _was_ going to Skype and tell you I was here, but since _someone_ never picked up, I decided to come and tell you in person!"

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

It sounded like… No. No. Nonononononono. Leo wasn't ready. He wasn't composed enough. He needed at least another week to pep talk himself.

Slowly, Leo moved backwards until he was level with the door. The he slowly turned around and… Guang Hong looked even cuter in person. Fighting the blush that was threatening to rise up on his cheeks, Leo stammered

"H-h-hey Guang Hong."

"You don't look that happy to see me!" Guang Hong whined, putting on a pouty face.

"No I am!" Leo smiled, suddenly happy. He got to see Guang Hong, his long-time crush at least. And best friend. He just needed to keep his feelings under wraps, that was all. 

"It's great to see you!" Leo laughed "How are you here?"

Guang Hong giggled, and they settled back into their usual routine with ease.

"So, since it was the off-season, and I've always wanted to visit…."

(-)

Guang Hong sat by the counter, and they talked, Leo occasionally stopping to serve the odd customer. To be honest, Leo was very pleased with himself so far. He'd had fun talking to Guang Hong, and managed to keep his feelings a secret. It was all working out quite well. Leo smiled and stood up, heading over to the back room door.  
"I'm just going to get some more coffee beans alright!"

"Yeah, that's fine!" Guang Hong grinned and took a sip of his coffee as Leo disappeared into the back.

A moment later there was a crash and a scream of pain, leading Leo to drop the jar of coffee beans he was holding (the glass smashed all over the floor and cut his feet (he was wearing flip flops) slightly, but he didn't care. Leo raced out of the back room to check on Guang Hong. What met his sight was an overturned stool, and Guang Hong with burning hot coffee spilled on him. Leo immediately worked out what must have happened. Quickly, he mmade his way over to Guang Hong who was sobbing quietly.  
"Hey, hey it's all right." Leo said soothingly, slowly pulling back the Guang Hong's sleeve where most of the coffee was. It was indeed burnt, but thankfully not bad enough for medical attention.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked, gently pulling Guang Hong up.

Guang Hong nodded, his lip wobbling.

"S-sorry Leo."

"Don't worry about it." Leo said, leading Guang Hong over to the sink and carefully placing his arm under cold running water.

But then, when he was about to move away (the close proximity was making him blush), Guang Hong suddenly lunged forward and hugged him. It was slightly uncomfortable since one of Guang Hong's arms was still under the water, but it was a hug nonetheless. 

"Thank you Leo." Guang Hong muttered, pulling Leo even closer.

Leo was currently a tomato. And maybe it was shock from the hug, or sheer stupidity, but he found himself saying 

"Guang Hong? What am I to you?"

Guang Hong pulled back from the hug and started stuttering.

"Well, er, I mean erm, ah…" 

"Never mind." Leo turned around so Guang Hong couldn't see the look of sheer disappointment etched on his face. "It was a stupid question." 

"Leo, wait!"

And Leo was being pulled back round, so his face was only inches from Guang Hong's. Slowly, Guang Hong started moving his face forward, giving Leo time to pull away if he wanted to. Leo didn't. And then he was kissing Guang Hong gently and sweetly, and it was like being on fire and being the literal definition of happiness. Guang Hong pulled back and surveyed Leo, as if afraid, but Leo gently leaned forward and kissed him again.

The day ended with them as boyfriends, talking and exchanging lazy kisses.

"You wouldn't believe the weird customer I had yesterday." Leo murmured, stroking Guang Hong's hair, which he's always wanted to do.

"Oh, yeah?"

"She was asking me all these weird questions. Like if I had a crush."

"Really?" Guang Hong quickly looked upwards, which he always did when he was feeling guilty.

"Were you linked to that in any way?"

"Well… you see… when my sister found out I liked you, she decided to come and see if you were good enough for me."

At Leo's raised eyebrow he said quickly "She was impressed, don't worry! Sorry she came to see you like that."

"Really?" Leo pressed his lips against Guang Hong's and murmured "Well I'm glad she did."

 **What did I say? Cavities. Guang Hong doesn't know how to use his words….**


End file.
